Power Rangers RPM Meets Miniforce
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When Pascal is upgraded to a cyborg and the Venjix Virus hacks into him, the Miniforce and Power Rangers RPM join forces to finally destroy Pascal for good, and make sure that he never threatens the Miniforce Dimension or the RPM Dimension ever again.


**Hey, guys! In this FanFiction story, the Venjix Virus will teleport an evil lizard named "Pascal," and the Miniforce will grow to human size to defeat him and save the dome city of Corinth. (And yes, the Sixth Rangers will be featured in the story.) Now, without further ado...**

 **Here's the prologue, "Miniforce VS Pascal."**

Nine's Mansion, Pascal POV:

I have finally acquired a new piece of metal known as "Venjixium," and I have come up with an idea to upgrade myself as a cyborg to become more powerful than ever before!

I went to the communication screen where I could talk to Master Nine, and, of course, his face appeared on the screen.

"Master Nine," I said, "I have acquired a new piece of metal known as 'Venjixium,' and I have come up with a brand new plan."

"What is the plan?" asked Master Nine.

"No Mechamon for now, I want your men to make me a cyborg so I am more powerful than ever before!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Master Nine, "That's a perfect idea, Pascal. It will be done! Zerobots, start upgrading Pascal immediately!"

"Sir yes sir!" said the Zerobots.

Third-Person POV:

The Zerobots began to build a new body for Pascal, and they planned to transfer his brain and knowledge to it.

Of course, they only made a half-face (as he was going to be a cyborg) so he could get himself into the robotic body.

"Looks like it's done!" said Pascal, "Now attach it to me permanently!"

The Zerobots then got the robotic body onto the lizard, and transferred his new powers to him. He then was more powerful than even the Miniforce!

"Now, you shall feel my new, ultimate, robotic power! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Susie's house, Volt POV:

I'm Volt, the blue, speedy squirrel, and these are my friends: Sammy, the red, high-jumping bird; Lucy, the pink, magic-wielding cat; and Max, the yellow, power-packing beaver. We are the Miniforce Rangers, but you can't tell Susie that, we have to keep that a secret from her.

We were enjoying our peanut butter cake at Susie's house, and we also were clean at the time, so we were able to enjoy it.

After we were done, we thanked Susie for the meal, and went on our way to go wash our faces, as we got food on them.

Afterwards, we went on to enjoy the rest of the day, when we got an emergency call on our transforming devices.

"Another mission!" I said, "Let's get going!"

We went to the Miniforce command center, where Commander Chen briefed us about the situation.

"Emergency!" said Commander Chen, "Pascal has been upgraded as a cyborg! He has become more powerful than ever before!"

"Oh, no!" I said, "That means he won't be able to be taken down as easily as before!"

"Indeed," replied Chen, "But, even worse news, a computer virus from another dimension known as the Venjix Virus sent metal to Pascal in an attempt to make him turn himself into a cyborg, and hack into him using the metal it sent.

"That's not good," said Sammy, "We need to stop Pascal somehow!"

"One more thing: Pascal is going to be pulled into the dimension where the metal came from, and then he will be under the virus' control. That is why when you transform, you will grow to the size of a human, and you will be sent to that dimension, where another team of rangers, known as the Power Rangers RPM, will help you in the quest to destroy Pascal once and for all. I will contact them as you go to that dimension. Now go, Miniforce, and save both dimensions from destruction!"

"SIR YES SIR!" we all said.

"Miniforce, TRANSFORM!" I yelled.

"TRANSFORM!" everyone else yelled.

We then transformed into robot-like Rangers, and went to the dimension to fight and destroy Pascal once and for all.

Domed city of Corinth, Scott (Ranger Red) POV:

We were just contacted by the commander of another Ranger team (the Miniforce), known as Commander Chen, and he said that the Miniforce was on their way to Corinth because the Venjix Virus sent a piece of metal to Pascal, an ex-Miniforce agent, and Pascal was upgraded to a cyborg, and is now under the Virus' control. He then said to wait until the Miniforce Rangers to get to Corinth, then we could fight Pascal and destroy him for good.

Then, a portal appeared, and the Miniforce Rangers came out of it. They were Rangers that looked like robots to us.

"This is only the way we are, we are on the side of good." said the Blue Ranger, the leader, "Now, it's time to introduce ourselves."

Then, more Grinders appeared out of nowhere, and started to attack us!

"Leave them to us!" said the Blue Ranger, then they started to attack the Grinders!

The Blue Ranger was incredibly fast, as he took down the Grinders easily with his speed. "Volt with amazing speed!"

The Red Ranger was a skilled jumper, as he used his explosive arsenal to take down the Grinders, as well as evaded the explosion with an impressive jump technique. "Sammy with a magnificent jump!"

The Pink Ranger was an impressive magician, as she used her bare hands to block the Grinders' attacks, and send the Grinders themselves flying! "Lucy with a great defense!"

The Yellow Ranger was a strong brute, as when the Grinders all piled up on him, he pushed them all off! "Max with mighty power!"

"We are... Invincible Super Ranger Miniforce!"

"Now, let's finish off the rest of them with the Force Weapons!" said Volt.

"FORCE WEAPONS, READY!" everyone said as they summoned their weapons.

"FORCE GUN, TRANSFORM!" yelled Volt as he put a key into his Force Weapon, transforming it into the Force Gun.

They then blasted the Grinders and destroyed them for good!

 **Very cool, huh? The Miniforce is teaming up with the Power Rangers RPM! It's gonna be awesome, so be prepared!**

 **Well, thanks for reading, and as always, I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


End file.
